The 10 Experiments 7
by Kurt50Alien
Summary: It is finally here guys. The 10 Experiments reaches its epic conclusion. I tried to go all out this time around. Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of these Stories

The Horsemen cometh

One from a place where light is dark and dark is light

One from the mind of a fiend turned friend

One from a dimension that is a multiple of 7 and whose digits add up to 18

One who attacks weak points in the tree of time

They all serve the one nearly as old as time

To revive him they need the three books older than he

The book where this was first written down

The book of Cthulhu, the one that governs the dead

And finally the book entombed with an evil pharaoh

Chapter One

One

The Sixteen, Kurt, Baba, Panto, and Logan had converged in the dining room. "Remember, Lhu has only talked to Xian and Phoenix for the past thousand years," Kurt explained. "So his accent is similar to Phoenix's."

"At least he is speaking English," Baba remarked. "Better than us having to translate for him." Kurt nodded in agreement. "Now we should start getting going. Say your goodbyes."

Logan and Net said goodbye to each other with a slow lingering kiss. "E awvi twr," Net whispered to her, using the language of creationists.

"E awvi twr."

Baba and Kurt embraced. "Come back to me. I can't lose you again," Kurt whispered to her.

"I know zt awvi," Baba replied. She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I will come back. I swear on it." She turned to the Sixteen. "Let's go." The dining room disappeared and was replaced by a dark and gloomy castle. Outside a sign read:

Byfrafr'k Blkyai. Ixyiu ly twru wox ueks.

"Cthulhu's Castle. Enter at your own risk," One translated. Suddenly Deadites sprung around them. They all got into defensive positions.

"Back down," a voice barked. The Deadites moved away from the group to reveal a figure wrapped in shadows. "It is good to see you again Baba," the figure remarked.

"And you too Lhu."

"Zese must be ze famous Sixteen. I recognize all of zem from zeir auras. And ze 17th member?"

"Panto Mime also known as Mimic. Human-Garde. Legacy: Ximic. Timelines traveled to: 7. Former wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet. Host of Ma'at."

"Impressive. Now, I know why you are all here, and you must know zat I have to test you."

"Indeed. Who shall you test first?" Nine asked.

"I shall test Osen." Everything around One disappeared except for Cthulhu. "We have talked before, you and I."

"Indeed we have."

"Let's see what you can do." Animals materialized around One. They surrounded him and glared at him. One stared at each of them, his red eyes flicking between each one meticulously, cogitating which would provide the biggest challenge. He decided to start with predators. He stepped towards a lion and stared it down. The lion snarled as a mane of fur grew around One's neck. His face elongated into a snout. His clothes turned into sleek golden fur. His hands and feet turned into paws the size of boxing gloves. When he was done transforming he was larger than the lion before him. The lion crouched and pounced at him before One batted him away with his mighty paws. The other lion was undeterred and lunged anew. One intercepted him in the air and pinioned him to the ground. He then let his animalistic instincts take over and tore out the other lion's throat. One let out a fearsome roar at his triumph.

The ground beneath One's forepaws trembled as his roar was answered with one with a brimful of challenge and prehistoric rage. He looked up, his muzzle dripping with blood, and noticed the ultimate challenge. In front of him stood something that he hoped would challenge him. The little sunlight that the land got glinted off of the scales of the being before him. Its wings were tattered in some places, but that didn't stop it from hovering in the air. One knew that the wings could do more than hover. Its wolfish face snarled at him, its black and red horn a sight to behold. One scratch from that horn would kill him in an instant. Its tail with the spiked end twitched behind it. Acidic blood ran through that tail. It opened its maw again and shot out a bolt of black light which One dodged. This was the Umbugcina.

One was aware that a lion stood a ghost of a chance, nor would any of the other creatures he could turn into. He hoped and prayed that he could push his powers exceeding their contemporary limits. All of his fur turned into scales. He grew larger, considerably larger. He loomed over the Umbugcina at 300 feet. He let out an earthshattering roar, making the Umbugcina bow to him. He had done it. He became Gojira. He was the King of the Monsters. He closed his eyes and let out another earthshattering roar. When he opened his eyes again he was face to face with Cthulhu. "You have done well Osen Prosne. You have become Godzilla. Use zis form well, it will help you in your times of need. You have been successful in my test." The surrounding area vanished and the others reappeared.

"Well, how was it?" Four asked.

"Glad you asked," Cthulhu remarked. "Because you're next."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four

The surrounding area disappeared for Four. "What are we going to do Lord Cthulhu?"

"I can't push your powers to your limitations as I did for Osen," Cthulhu remarked.

"Then what shall you do?"

"I will teach you a new weapon." A golden fiddle appeared in Cthulhu's hands. "Zis is the Devil's Golden Fiddle. He lost it in a bet he made down in Georgia."

"Who did he make a bet with?"

"Wiz a person named Johnny, who was actually me in disguise." To show his prowess with the fiddle, Cthulhu played a very soothing rift. "Now, you know zat your powers and weapons are easily nullified." Four nodded. "And you don't have a replacement weapon?"

"Not really."

"My point exactly. Now, zis fiddle is very special because of ze fact zat it turns your voice into a powerful weapon. Your singing voice to be precise."

"How?"

"By creating a deadly projectile of pure condensed sound waves. Sound is ze sharpest weapon. It can make precision cuts between even ze densest of molecules."

"I thought that the Kusanagi or Sumarbrandr were the sharpest weapons."

"Technically zey are. But sound can make precision cuts zat even zey can't."

"What are the limitations?"

"It all depends on your voice. Yelling creates powerful blasts. Whispering creates a tiny laser. A deep, powerful voices creates a wide spread. A high pitch voice creates a fine point. Try it." He handed her the fiddle.

Four tried out the whispering high pitch as she played the fiddle. She spun around in a circle and everything that was at eye level was cut down. "That's fucking awesome!"

"Indeed. You will need to practice more in your own time. I will talk to your boyfriend next."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ten

One minute Ten was sitting next to Nine joking around, the next he was staring in the face of one of the most powerful beings in history. "Greetings Tevisin Teysonen. Please unseaze Vasilis."

Ten did as requested and for the first time since receiving the blade, he carefully studied it. It looked like two jagged swords forged into a single one. One half of the blade looked devoid of all light and the other half shined brighter than the sun, but it wasn't blinding. Even the hilt was designed in that fashion. It felt like an extension of his arm. When he removed his hand from the hilt he could feel immense cold and and heat emanating from it.

"I am sure zat you are now properly studying ze Sword of Light and Darkness for ze first time."

"I understand that it has control over light and darkness, but I don't understand how people figured that out."

"A very customary question. It is how people understand its powers. A proper name for it would have been Vasilis, ze Sword of Matter and Anti-Matter."

Ten was taken aback. "I-I thought that anti-matter was unstable it our world?"

"Zat it what science zinks. Wiz everyzing zat you have witnessed, you question ze auzenticity of a zeoretical particle? But I understand. Vasilis is an abnormality. It shouldn't exist, yet it does. Now, split ze blade."

"Split the blade?" Ten repeated, but he tried it anyway. He pulled at the blade until he was holding two jagged swords. One was made of darkness. No. It was made of anti-matter. The other was made of blinding matter, but they shimmered in his hands. The sword of matter started to straighten out. Its jagged extremities appeared to thin out and meld together until he was holding a broadsword like he was used to. The sword of anti-matter on the other hand did a few peculiar things. First, the half of a hilt that he was clasping turned into a leather grip in his hand. It was formed perfectly to his hand, like it was meant for him to utilize. Then, if that wasn't strange enough, the blade started to gyrate around the leather grip. It spun so fast that it created the illusion of a circular object spinning around the point. Ten soon realized, however, that it had become a shield. The shield of anti-matter stopped spinning. "H-how is this possible?"

"It left behind solid after images of itself zat eventually consolidated into a single shield. Zey are now Vasi, ze Shield of Anti-Matter and Lis, ze Sword of Matter. Humans have alternatively called zem Vas, ze Shield of Darkness and Ilis, ze Sword of Light. You can merge zem back togezer wiz a single zouhgt."

"I don't know what to say."

"A zank you would be nice."

"Thank you Lord Cthulhu." Ten gave him an army salute.

"Now, let us bring in Mr. Wondershine for you two to spar."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nine

Nine was suddenly standing next to Ten and Cthulhu. He bowed to Cthulhu. "Lord Cthulhu. Hello." His eyes drifted over to Ten holding Vasi and Lis. His eyes widened. "Vasi and Lis. The Shield of Anti-Matter and the Sword of Matter. I had no idea that they were merged in Vasilis."

"You knew about these things?" Ten asked.

"He is ze Experiment wiz ze most experience in ze supernatural world." Nine nodded in agreement. "Now, I have brought you here for you two to spar."

"Sweet. It has been a while since we last sparred." Nine thought back. "Holy shit. The last time we sparred was during the forest training skirmish. That felt like ages ago."

"This time I'm going all out though," Ten smirked as he drew a pistol from his belt.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." With that Nine flew at Ten with with the Kusanagi drawn. Ten barely blocked the swing as the sound of the two legendary weapons reverberated through in his ears. Ten fired a few bullets out of his pistol as he jumped back. With very little effort, Nine sliced them out of the air with deadly precision. Ten could feel electricity in the air as Nine landed another massive blow on the shield. He was blasted back by arcs of electricity. His shirt now had a massive hole in it so he threw it inside. Ten himself looked around and saw the chopped down trees from Four testing out the Golden Fiddle. He dived behind one and took potshots at Nine, which he easily sliced. Nine got dangerously close before he was blasted back by what felt like the force of a million volts of electricity. As Nine got up, Ten swiped through the air with his shield, causing the area to be encased in darkness. He had assumed that this would give him an advantage, but that thought was dashed when Nine's knee came into contact with his chin. He spat out a bit of blood before the Kusanagi was pressed under his chin.

"And ze winner is Mr. Wondershine. No surprise zere," Cthulhu remarked. The place was illuminated as Nine helped Ten up.

"I don't think that I will ever be able to beat you in one on one combat."

"Might be best to keep me at a distance. You almost had me. Maybe let Newt heal your chin when we get back."

Cthulhu waved his hand and they were back with the others. Baba was immediately fussing over Ten's chin. "I'm fine Baba. Nothing that a little healing can't fix."

"Claire says otherwise," Heb remarked as she looked intently at his chin. "Nine, did you seriously have to dislocate his jaw?"

"How do you know this stuff Hebby?" Newt asked.

"Claire was a nurse."

"Okay."

Lix and Panto were standing off to the side of everyone else, having a four way conversation with each other, Ma'at, and Delphi.

"I don't see why Cthulhu isn't just giving us the book," Delphi asked.

"Mom. He has to uphold Order," Ma'at responded.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Panto snapped, the purple section of her eyes glowing.

Lix looked deep in concentration. "Primordial Chaos grows more powerful with more disagreement. As his mother and sister, you two should know this. And I don't know why you aren't showing the fact that you have the Stones Panto."

Panto looked shocked. "How can you tell?"

"Your eyes Ms. Mime," Cthulhu remarked from behind them. The two of them turned around. "It is now your time for me to train you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaaaaack. Did you guys miss me. Sorry for the long gap. I only recently got back into writing my story. This might also be the longest non-spork chapter I have written. Now onwards! **

Chapter Five

Panto

The surrounding area disappeared around the three of them. They were in total darkness when three chairs appeared. Panto and Lix sat down and looked at Cthulhu.

"Where are we?"

"A time hollow. Somezing Ms. Mime has become well aware of in ozer timelines." Lix raised an eyebrow, but Panto just shrugged in reply. "Now, I can train ze ozers, but you two, you know all zat I could teach you. But I would like to see ze Sword in ze Stone Ms. Mime."

Panto nodded and a hissing noise could be heard from her robotic arm. It opened up to reveal the sword. "Clever hiding spot," Lix remarked.

"Thanks." She drew it from her arm. It looked like how it was usually described in myths. There was one key difference. The Infinity Stones were inserted into the hilt, with a hole at the very bottom. "I have been told for most of my life that I wouldn't amount to more than a foot soldier. And until I met Six, I believed it. I never thought that I, being the scrawny girl with a deformed face and rainbow colored eyes that I was, would collect the Infinity Stones and be the host to an all powerful deity.

Ma'at spoke up. "When I first merged with your mind, I knew instantly that you were destined for greatness. In all timelines."

"When I first used the Mind Stone and turned Setrakus Ra into more of a raving lunatic, the yellow part of my eye glowed. It was then I knew why my eyes were such a unique color. They represented my mastery of the Stones. From birth I was intrinsically linked to them. And then when I received Ximic, it solidified that thought. There is one Stone that I am missing though." She pointed at the empty hole.

"Ze Ego Stone. Boz ze strongest and weakest Infinity Stone."

Lix raised her hand. "How can it be the strongest and weakest Infinity Stone?"

"Without the other stones, it is pretty much useless. But in combination with the others, anything is possible."

"Which is why after zis, separate ze Stones. Scatter zem. She is coming."

"Who?"

"Death."

Cthulhu and Panto were flung back as green smoke poured out of Lix's mouth. "My sister has been contained for 20 billion years! She does not have the power to escape!" Delphi roared.

"Unless the barrier is weakened," Ma'at whispered. "Primordial Chaos's attacks have weakened the barrier." She looked at Cthulhu. "I am correct, aren't I? The Necronomicon's letters have become more pronounced, haven't they?" Cthulhu nodded.

Delphi crumpled. "There is no hope. She will break free within 30 years. And nothing will stop her from collecting the Stones and freeing herself."

"Are you certain Ms. Delphi? Look at ze future."

Delphi's eyes turned pure green. "The next generation of heroes."

"Indeed. You are ze mistress of fate and destiny. If you say zat somezing is possible, it is certain."

Lix regained control of her body. "The next generation? I really hoped that we would be last. So that our children could have a safe life."

Panto shook her head. "Unlikely. We all know that in timelines where the War to End All Magical Wars takes place, it is a technical continuation of the Second Titan and Giant Wars. Prominent heroes from those wars were generals under Kurt." Panto placed the Sword in the Stone back in her arm. "After I collected my first set of Infinity Stones, I promised that I would keep people safe and train the next generation of heroes. I have actually met two of them. My own children. Marina and Adamus Mime-Mectix." She smiled fondly as she thought about them.

Cthulhu nodded. "Passing ze torch, as humans have said, has been an ancient tradition in heroism. Ze Original Guild of myself, Kurt, Baba, Evets, Phoenix, and Nameless passed ze proverbially torch onto ze New Guild. Zack, Claire, Rob, Gregor, Jon, and Tri. Zey were a great set of heroes. One zat I have only seen surpassed once since."

"Who surpassed them?" Lix asked.

"Ze Sixteen obviously," Cthulhu remarked. "Wizin only months or weeks of work, you all have done some very surprising zings. Tekat and Taket have complete control over Biollante. Osen has turned into Godzilla. Nicholas has fought wiz intense vigor in all situations. Tevisin can illuminate and darken any area. Folit has complete mastery of fire and her voice. Seterus and Sertus has become keen wiz using zeir invulnerability to zeir advantage. Hebzahba and Rebecca have used zeir ghost hunting abilities and knowledge to give zem legs up. Nisivet has been showing his effectiveness of being a team player. I could ramble on all day, but I must continue on wiz my training of ze ozers. Just remember. Separate Ze Stones. Train ze next generation of heroes. And be careful. Primordial Chaos will try to kill you two specifically. You two tezer his mozer and sister to zis plane. Wizout you, zey would need to find new hosts, which could take years."

"We understand Lhu," Panto remarked.

"Good. Now I can only train one ozer person in your group. Send me Eithet Wight."


End file.
